


Stars only shine so long before fading away, that's when you see their true potential

by NeedlesslyEnding



Series: Wind me up, Turn the gears [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Help, I REGRET NOTHING, I do what I want, I'm not sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedlesslyEnding/pseuds/NeedlesslyEnding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time for all must provide its color when least wanted because just like the stars in the sky, people only see the light within long after we've stopped shining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars only shine so long before fading away, that's when you see their true potential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrobees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobees/gifts).



> Good. You're reading this.

Maybe it was the blood on Natashas black suit, or the mask of black panther lying, discarded far from the Wakandin.

 

Maybe it was Tonys broken armer or Caps shield. 

 

Or maybe it was Banners lifeless body, Wandas forgotten spells, a lonely mojneir, and the shut down vision.

 

No, it was Antmans decapitated head, Quicksilvers lost limbs, and Buckys torso but not his legs. 

 

Hawkeye couldn't stand.

 

Legs collapsed, arms boneless, stomach caved. 

 

Clint Barton.

 

The last avenger.

 

Would be joining his friends.

 

In his mouth he held the gun, positioned to make sure he felt the pain before the release. 

 

"Goodbye my world, hello my friends." He thought, closing his eyes and sliding his index finger onto the trigger. 

 

_BANG._

 

_~~_

 

Clint Barton.

 

Died in action,

 

For ever remembered,

 

A hero till the end.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
